


You Make It So Hard

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, Aged Up, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, adrienette - Freeform, nude art model Adrien, nudist!Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: When Marinette decided to move in with Adrien Agreste... she didn't know that he would have dropped everything to become a nude art model and a nudist. She was hoping for something else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	You Make It So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> **So, somehow Nudist!Adrien came up in a conversation with Chimpukampu and I randomly wanted to write it as a 'haha' thing. Then I talked to Mermaidyarn and somehow this thing was born. haha Thank you Mermaidyarn and Chimpukampu for helping on this thing in one way or another. XD**

Marinette stood in their kitchen over a pot of boiling water. She stirred the pasta that was currently cooking. She wore a pink apron with black flowers on the corner. Her hair was up in a bun and the dress she wore beneath it was handmade by her and black with bright green accents. She sighed as she slowly stirred the pasta. She didn’t know how she had gotten to where she was. Had no idea how she had ended up living with Adrien Agreste of all people, but there she was. There was one thing that she was not used to and that was that he- Her thought was broken off when Adrien walked into the room. 

She nearly dropped the spoon she was holding. No matter how long she had been stuck with him as her roommate… she never had gotten used to seeing him the way he was. Her eyes skirted up his muscular legs, skipped over his hips, and ran up his abs and pecs until she reached his eyes. 

“Is it really necessary for you to walk around nude all the damn time?” Marinette shook her head and went back to stirring the pasta. 

Adrien walked past her and brushed his hip against her, causing her to shiver. “It’s a lifestyle. Embrace it. It’s so freeing and I enjoy it. The human body is a beautiful work of art, Marinette. Accept it.” Adrien grabbed a cup from the cabinet beside her like it was totally normal for him to be walking around their kitchen nude. 

“Just because you are a nude art model now and a nudist doesn’t mean that I- mmpf.” Marinette was interrupted by his slender index finger over her lips. 

“I take pride in the fact that I am who I am. I am no longer kept hostage by the ideals of my father. Let me be free. Please.” Adrien let his finger leave her lips as he poured himself coffee and walked away from her to sit at the kitchen table. 

“Do you really need to be this way to be free? Like you can’t at least wear tiny shorts?” Marinette whined as she watched him widen his legs as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“You should try it Marinette. There is nothing wrong with being this way. It’s natural for us to want to be nude. It’s just society that has put this stigma on it.” Adrien shrugged and drank his coffee. 

“Yeah, but my heart and eyes can’t take a well muscled, toned, man walking around my house.” Marinette whispered under her breath as she went back to focusing on dinner. 

“What was that?” Adrien peered over his toned shoulder at her. 

“No-nothing. I just- I can’t invite people over with my roommate walking around naked all the damn time.” Marinette sighed as she tried to get away from her original statement and thought. 

“You can just warn me and I’ll put on jeans.” Adrien shrugged. 

Marinette’s mind wandered to him in low sitting designer jeans, bare feet, and no shirt. Somehow that thought was worse than the damn man walking around their house naked.

“Can-” Marinette hit her fist down against the counter with the spoon in her hand. “Lord.” 

“What?” Adrien searched her form as he peered at her. 

“Nothing, it’s fine. I don’t want to make you be someone you’re not. It’s not right of me. Just- it’s hard.” Marinette gave in. 

“What’s hard?” Adrien licked his lips and parted them in thought. 

“Being around you…” Marinette gestured to all of him with her hand. “Like that.” 

“Never thought that would come out of your mouth.” Adrien was surprised. 

“Well, I’m full of surprises. Much like  _ you _ .” Marinette made a frustrated sound as she shoved on pastel pink oven mitts and grabbed the pot angrily. She took it over to the sink to drain the pasta. 

“Hang on. What are you even talking about?” Adrien stood up and walked over to the island. 

“I thought you being the son of this massive fashion mongul, Gabriel Agreste, and being a fashion model… not even that  _ long _ ago would make you the perfect roommate! I am sitting here trying to create my own brand and image.  _ Trying _ to swim in shark infested waters! I thought it would be in my best interest to live with someone who knows fashion inside and out. Who grew up with it! Yet here you are!” Marinette gestured up and down his body after slamming the hot pot in the sink. “Dropping haute couture modeling, taking up nude art modeling, and walking around the damn place nude like you don’t live with a  _ friend _ !”

“You know…” Adrien leaned on the sink with his palm and an unamused expression. “If you wanted help with the fashion industry and how all that bullshit works? You could just ask me. I don’t need to wear clothes or walk runways to know that hell. Also… glad to know that you only see me as a walking ball of knowledge on the shittiest industry that I can imagine, but please tell me more about how little you think of me as a ‘friend’. Because ‘friends’ definitely treat themselves this way.” He pushed off the counter and took off past her. 

She quickly spun to face the direction he had walked off on. “Where are you going?” 

“Out.” Adrien threw his hands up and brought them back down. 

“It’s raining!” Marinette called after him. 

“Don’t care!” Adrien came out a few minutes later in black joggers, a white shirt, and a red hooded jacket. Red  _ Converse _ sat on his feet as he grabbed his keys from the table and shoved them into his pocket. 

“Adrien… I-” Marinette searched his back as he froze in front of the door. 

“Look. You chill out and I’ll maybe talk to you later. Clearly we need some time apart.” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head before he left out the door. 

Marinette turned to face the sink, gripping the edge, and staring at the pasta as the steam faded. “Look what you’ve done now, Marinette. You are one terrible person.” She sighed and gripped the sink harder. She got lost in the memories of her and Adrien since Lycee. How much she had put him on this pedestal that was surrounded by these crazy ideals that no one could amount to. It was truly insane when she thought about it. She put just as much pressure on him as his father and something about that made her sick to her stomach. She worried her lip as she got lost in her thoughts. Got lost in how terrible she really was. How she wasn’t much farther than one of his crazy fans. She sighed and thought about going after him before she picked up the pot to take it out of the sink. 

The door suddenly opened and slammed shut, the sound of keys hit the counter, and within moments a pair of chilled hands were on her cheeks. She had only mere seconds to process a pair of emerald eyes gazing into her widened sapphire ones before cold, damp, soft lips were on hers. She sighed and slowly closed her eyes as she lost her grip on the pot, causing it to fall to the floor. His arms gathered around her waist and pulled her against his wet clothing. She parted her lips as he deepened the kiss and she melted in his arms. 

Adrien broke the kiss and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her hairstyle as he warmly gazed into her dreamy gaze. “I’m sorry that I didn’t meet your expectations.” 

Marinette shook her head and ran her fingers up the sides of his face and tangled them into his wet hair. “You’re soaked.” 

“I went for a run.” Adrien softly smiled at her. 

“You’re going to catch a cold like this.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she played with his hair. “I’m sorry for putting those unrealistic expectations on you.” 

“It’s- it makes a lot of sense you would think that. I will help you, if you want.” Adrien warmly smiled. “Show me what you’re working on.” 

Marinette smiled up at him and pulled him back down into a kiss, holding him there for a few moments, causing him to sigh and hold her tighter. She broke the kiss and slowly ran her hands up his torso, along his pecs, and across his shoulders to push his jacket off. 

“What are you doing?” Adrien peered down at her with a shocked expression as he let the jacket fall to the ground. 

Marinette shrugged as she ran her hands along the hem of his shirt and pushed it up his body. Adrien reached over his shoulder and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He shook his wet hair, causing droplets to shower over Marinette. She burst into a fit of giggles and he laughed at her. 

“There’s the girl I remember.” Adrien smirked at her and choked as he felt her fingers along the band of his joggers. “Maybe not.” 

“Shut up. You’re soaked and I don’t want you sick.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she shoved them down. 

Adrien laughed and stepped out of them, untied his shoes, and pulled them off along with his socks. “Better?” 

“Almost.” Marinette left and came back with a towel. “Bend down.” 

Adrien bent down slightly and she began to dry his hair. “You know there are a lot of animes like this.” 

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure the guys wore clothes.” Marinette giggled and she heard him burst out in a laugh from underneath the white towel. 

“Some.” Adrien laughed and Marinette shook her head. 

“Only you would know what ones involved clothes and what ones didn’t.” Marinette giggled and Adrien laughed harder. 

“Hey. I don’t know which ones had it. I’m not that good.” Adrien peered out from under his messy bangs as she slowly brought the towel down his body, drying him off slowly. “And I think you’re enjoying this too much.” He peered through his long lashes as he smirked at her with heavily lidded eyes. 

“Stop.” Marinette whacked him with the towel before she went to work cleaning the pasta from the floor. 


End file.
